memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Leslie
Mister Leslie was a 23rd century Starfleet officer, serving in the operations division aboard the starship ''Enterprise'' NCC-1701 beginning in 2265. By 2266, he held the rank of lieutenant. Lieutenant Leslie served for several years aboard Enterprise, he was a versatile officer who was cross-trained to serve in several departments as needed. Starfleet service 2265 On stardate 1312, Leslie joined the landing party to Delta Vega, and was assigned to watch over the holding cell of Gary Mitchell, who rendered the entire landing party unconscious due to his paranormal abilities. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") :While Leslie wore a sciences division blue Starfleet uniform shirt in his assignment to sickbay and in the landing party, he wore an operations division duty tunic in the ship's lounge earlier. He wore no rank insignia, indicating he was either enlisted, an ensign, or a lieutenant junior grade. Since he wore lieutenant insignia in the next few episodes, the latter two are more likely. 2266 Leslie was assigned to operate the engineering station on the bridge when the ship was captured by Balok's Fesarius. During the tense countdown to destruction, Leslie can be seen talking with Lt. Brent and Bobby. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") :This was Leslie's first appearance in his familiar ops division red shirt at the engineering station, but he still didn't have rank insignia. In addition to his duties on the bridge's engineering station, Leslie was also assigned duties as a sickbay medical technician during the ship's first encounter with Harcourt Fenton Mudd on stardate 1329. (TOS: "Mudd's Women") :In "Mudd's Women," Leslie wore a command division olive jumpsuit in sickbay as he encounters Ruth Bonaventure, but Leonard McCoy called him "Connors" even though it is obviously the same person who played Leslie. On stardate 1672, Leslie nearly died with the landing party to Alfa 177 when the transporter failed and exposed the stranded group to the rapidly freezing conditions on the planet. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") :Leslie again wore the colors of science division, this time in the form of a blue jumpsuit. Leslie operated the helm on the bridge during the ship's visit to M-113, but ended up resuming his post at engineering when relieved. Later, Leslie filled a shift in sickbay as an orderly after Spock was injured. (TOS: "The Man Trap") :''Leslie changed from a red shirt earlier in the episode, in his first appearance at the helm, to a blue jumpsuit for his sickbay duty. On stardate 1704, Leslie operated the helm on the bridge when the Enterprise visited Psi 2000. Even though he gave the seat to Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu, he was forced to take the controls again when Sulu became delirious with polywater intoxication and abandoned his post. Leslie stayed attentive to the controls, despite the fact that Sulu returned to the bridge shirtless and wielding a sword. When Leslie later became affected, he collapsed into laughter and had to be removed. (TOS: "The Naked Time") :Spock referred to Leslie as "Ryan" in this appearance, while it might have been intended to make him a different character, "Ryan" could theoretically also be Leslie's first name. Leslie makes his first speaking part, delivering a few lines in response to Kirk's orders to the helm. Leslie was among a crowd of crew members in the recreation room who were entertained by Lieutenant Uhura's serenades and the card tricks of Charles Evans. (TOS: "Charlie X") Leslie performed his duties at the engineering console when the Enterprise encountered and battled a Romulan vessel, orbited Exo III, visited a duplicate of Earth, and orbited Tantalus V as Simon Van Gelder burst onto the bridge wielding a phaser. (TOS: "Balance of Terror," "What Are Little Girls Made Of?" "Dagger of the Mind," "Miri") Leslie was at the helm again when Enterprise departed from Planet Q. (TOS: "The Conscience of the King") :At the helm, James Kirk referred to Leslie by his name for the first time. This is also a rare occasion where Leslie speaks. After Kirk says, "Whenever you're ready, Mr. Leslie," Leslie replies, "Leaving orbit, sir". 2267 .]] When Commander Spock commandeered the Enterprise for a mission to Talos IV, Leslie performed his duties at the engineering console. When Spock made a public announcement to the crew through the intercom, Leslie was seen in a corridor sporting a command division gold tunic. (TOS: "The Menagerie, Part I") When the Enterprise encountered Nomad, Leslie again wore a gold shirt as he operated the navigation controls on the bridge. (TOS: "The Changeling") On stardate 2124, as the other commanding officers were on Gothos, Leslie was briefly in command of the Enterprise. During this visit, he also operated the helm as well as the engineering controls on the bridge. (TOS: "The Squire of Gothos") :Leslie began wearing a full lieutenant rank stripe partway through this episode, when he took the command chair. It seems unlikely, but perhaps he received a field promotion. While the Enterprise was investigating the cause of massive spatial disturbances on stardate 3087, Leslie took command of the Enterprise again when the ship was orbiting a planet and encountered Lazarus. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor") :Leslie continued to wear his lieutenant rank from this point forward. .]] Leslie was one of a few Enterprise officers privileged to dine with the 20th century despot Khan Noonien Singh. He was later on the bridge when Khan took over the Enterprise on stardate 3141 and passed out after the life support to the bridge was cut. Leslie was seated in a prisoner's row with Brent, Hadley and others, and forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen. (TOS: "Space Seed") :Brent, Leslie and Hadley were not mentioned as receiving commendations like Uhura, Thule and Harrison, Spinelli and Spock. It is possible that Kirk ran out of air before being able to list the entire bridge crew. Leslie was a member of a team that went down to Omicron Ceti III on stardate 3417, and like the rest of the crew, was infected by the local spores that elicited hedonistic tendencies in humanoid victims. Like many officers, he was waiting in line along a corridor towards the transporter room in order to join the other colonists on the planet. Upon seeing the line, Captain Kirk ordered these crew members to resume their duties by going back to their stations. Leslie publicly challenged the captain by refusing to obey the order. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") .]] Leslie performed the duties of a security officer on several assignments. When the ''Enterprise visited Beta III to discover the fate of the [[USS Archon|USS Archon]] on stardate 3156, Leslie was one of two guards assigned to the second landing party and disguised as a local inhabitant. (TOS: "The Return of the Archons") On stardate 3196, he was commissioned to a security team on Janus VI and ordered by Lieutenant Commander Giotto to hunt for the Horta. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") On occasion, Leslie performed some duties in the transporter room. On stardate 3287, he was assigned to the transporter room when a deranged Spock applied the Vulcan nerve pinch and rendered him unconscious in an attempt to beam down to Deneva. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") When the Enterprise was on its way to Pollux IV and held by an alien claiming to be the Greek god, Apollo, Leslie was on hand to assist Spock and Lieutenant Sulu in their efforts to discover weaknesses in Apollo's forcefield and free the ship on stardate 3468. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") 2268 As Leslie's service aboard the Enterprise continued, he was given more security assignments. On stardate 3619, he was with a landing party on Argus X and attacked by a dikironium cloud creature. With his body drained of its red blood corpuscles, he apparently died. (TOS: "Obsession") Despite the supposedly fatal nature of this attack, he was back on duty a few days later working behind the engineering console for the Enterprise's encounter with the space amoeba. (TOS: "The Immunity Syndrome") :Lieutenant Leslie has the distinction of being the first Star Trek extra character to "come back from the dead". The actual explanation for this, however, is that a scene in the script that had all three members of the landing party "killed" by the cloud creature would have them coming back alive in sickbay. For reasons unknown, this scene was not filmed, but the character of Lieutenant Leslie was still kept for future episodes. When Leslie was aboard Deep Space Station K-7 on stardate 4523 to guard the supply of triticale on Captain Kirk's orders, he was among the security officers who ended the physical altercation that erupted in the lounge between Enterprise personnel and Klingon warriors, he was one of two guards who apprehended Cyrano Jones for interrogation, and he assisted Captain Kirk in uncovering the true identity of a Klingon spy. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles," DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") When Captain Kirk charged Captain Ronald Tracey of the [[USS Exeter|USS Exeter]] for violating the Prime Directive on Omega IV, Leslie beamed down with Lieutenant Sulu and held Captain Tracey in custody. (TOS:"The Omega Glory") While Leslie has been known for his expertise in matters of security, on occasion, he has had opportunities to display his skills in the sensitive area of interplanetary protocol and diplomacy. When the Enterprise was under attack by a Klingon vessel on stardate 4372, he offered his seat to Elaan, the Dohlman of Elas, as she entered the bridge. Even though he performed his duties while standing, Leslie continued to operate the engineering controls during the attack. (TOS: "Elaan of Troyius") Whenever the Enterprise was taken over by malevolent entities, Leslie was usually on the bridge during these events. For instance, Leslie, along with most of the Enterprise crew, was reduced to his essential elements by a Kelvan boarding party that had seized control of the ship on stardate 4657. Fortunately, he survived this transformation and was later restored to orginal form when the ship was retaken. (TOS: "By Any Other Name") When the Enterprise was temporarily placed under the control of the M-5 computer as part of an experiment by Doctor Richard Daystrom on stardate 4729, Leslie was one of twenty officers selected by the M-5 computer to operate the starship during the experiment. (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer") As the orphans of the doomed Starnes Exploration Party commandeered the Enterprise under the influence of Gorgan on stardate 5029, Leslie was posted as a guard by the turbolift doors on the bridge. As Captain Kirk issued orders, Leslie had difficulty in understanding the orders since Tommy Starnes morphed Kirk's words into incomprehensible gibberish. (TOS: "And the Children Shall Lead") On occasion, Leslie performed some duties in the main engineering room. When the Enterprise went back in time on a mission to visit Earth in the year 1968 and encountered Gary Seven, Leslie assisted Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott in main engineering. (TOS: "Assignment: Earth") :In the engineering room, Leslie wears an operations division red jumpsuit. At times, Leslie worked on some administrative matters. After the Enterprise successfully evaded three Romulan vessels with the help of the cloaking device that was taken by Captain Kirk who was surgically altered to resemble a Romulan, Leslie handed Kirk a clipboard for the captain to sign. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident") :Since Leslie's activities aboard the ''Enterprise ceased a few weeks after this event, some speculate that James Kirk signed documents which released Leslie from active duty aboard the starship.http://hometown.aol.com/ledz4aces/LeslieIncident.html Leslie's final act as an officer aboard the ''Enterprise occurred on stardate 5630, when he escorted Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy as a security guard in order to prevent the assassination of Ambassador Kollos. (TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") Appendices Appearances Leslie is a recurring character who appeared in fifty-six episodes on the Original Series, from "Where No Man Has Gone Before" to "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" and in one Deep Space Nine episode, "Trials and Tribble-ations." He is usually seen in the background and, on occasion, has a brief speaking opportunity. A list of the episodes in which Leslie appears is located here. Memorable Quotes The following verbal exchange between Captain James Kirk and Leslie occurs in "This Side of Paradise" when Leslie is standing in a line with other crew members who are headed towards the transporter room. :Kirk: Get back to your stations. :Leslie: I'm sorry, sir. We're all transporting down to join the colonists. :Kirk: I said get back to your station. :Leslie: No, sir. :Kirk: This is mutiny, mister. :Leslie: Yes, sir. It is. Background Mr. Leslie was played by Eddie Paskey, who was a regular extra and served as a set stand-in throughout the course of the original Star Trek series. He was often seen wearing a red Starfleet duty uniform while operating the engineering station on the Enterprise bridge or serving as a security officer. As Paskey is fond of saying, "Red shirts rule!"http://www.eddiepaskey.com/Star%20Trek%20Cast.htm Even though Leslie usually sported the operations division red tunic, he also wore a variety of other uniforms. In his first appearance, "Where No Man Has Gone Before," he wore both a beige operations division shirt and blue sciences division shirt. While he was seen wearing a sciences division blue jumpsuit in "The Enemy Within" and "The Man Trap," he wore a command division olive green jumpsuit in "Mudd's Women," and an operations division red jumpsuit in "Assignment: Earth." In "The Menagerie, Part I," "The Changeling," and "Assignment: Earth," he was seen sporting the command division gold tunic. From "Where No Man Has Gone Before" to "Shore Leave," Leslie's uniform displayed no rank insignia. However, with a few exceptions, he wore a full lieutenant stripe from "The Squire of Gothos" to "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" Even though Paskey could have continued to portray the character of Leslie in subsequent episodes, he decided it was time for him to retire from Star Trek. This was due to a back injury he sustained when filming a scene in "Operation -- Annihilate!" where Spock applies the Vulcan nerve pinch on Leslie, and the severe headaches he experienced which were further aggravated by the lighting on the set. At the beginning of the third season, Paskey felt that he could no longer handle the job's activities.http://www.eddiepaskey.com/Mr_leslie_facts.htm The only screen credit that Paskey got for the character was in "The Alternative Factor," when he was credited as "Lesley," and in "This Side of Paradise," when he was listed simply as "Crewman." Some theorize that Leslie's first name is Connor, since in "Mudd's Women," Paskey's character was called "Connors" by Doctor Leonard McCoy in sickbay.http://hometown.aol.com/ledz4aces/LeslieMudd.html However, it could be argued that "Connors" was simply Doctor McCoy's nickname for Leslie, just as Captain James T. Kirk often refers to the doctor as "Bones." On the other hand, some believe that Leslie's first name could be Ryan, based on the script for "The Naked Time" which listed Paskey's character as "Ryan." In that episode, Mr. Spock realizes on the bridge that Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu is absent from his post at the helm, and says, "Take over here, Ryan." Immediately after Spock issues his command, Paskey, as "Ryan," says, "Yes, sir," and sits at the helm. Many viewers believe that Leonard Nimoy said, "Take over here, Rand," which is a reference to the character of Yeoman Janice Rand who was played by Grace Lee Whitney but was not present in that scene. Even the caption written for those with hearing difficulties displays that Spock said, "Take over here, Rand." While it seems that Nimoy may have committed an error which was not corrected by the filming crew, some think that Spock may have uttered "Ryan" instead of "Rand." While it could be argued that "Ryan" was probably a surname, it could be pointed out that no one in that episode addressed him as "Mr. Ryan" or "Lt. Ryan." Even Spock, who normally calls crew members by their surnames, has on occasion referred to Captain Kirk as "Jim" and once called Doctor McCoy, "Bones." On this basis, it is possible that Ryan could be Leslie's first name. Based on this information, some have theorized that Leslie's full name could be Ryan Connors Leslie. This speculation would resolve the inconsistencies surrounding the name of Paskey's character, who did not have a definitive name on the series until he was called "Mr. Leslie" by Captain Kirk on "The Conscience of the King." According to Eddie Paskey's personal website, Lt. Leslie was named after William Shatner's daughter Leslie. Apocrypha The DC Comics series Who's Who in Star Trek stated his full name as Frank Leslie, but this is from an after-the-fact non-canon publication and does not reflect the wishes or intent of the series producers. In the episode, "Come What May," of the fan-produced internet series Star Trek: New Voyages, it is revealed that Lieutenant Leslie has a father who is a starfleet admiral. Interestingly, the role of Admiral Leslie was played by an older Eddie Paskey. However, this production is considered non-canon as well. External links * Leslie Reference Guide de:Leslie Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel